warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Cowardly Lion
The Cowardly Lion is the tetartagonist of The Wizard of Oz he was portrayed by the late Bert Lahr. Personality He was initially scared but he later shows bravery while rescuing Dorothy from the Wicked Witch. He is also emotional, childish, friendly and caring. Physical appearance He is a furry maned lion, he wears his mane curly and a red ribbon. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz He is first seen in a spooky forest attacking Dorothy, Tin Man, Scarecrow, and Toto. He attempts to fight Scarecrow and Tin Man. He makes fun of Tin man and called him a shivering junk yard. Then he call Scarecrow a lopsided bag of hay. Toto barks at him and Lion chased him then Dorothy comes to Toto's aid and slapped Lion in the nose which causes him to cry. Lion admits that he is a coward and haven't had any courage, also couldn't sleep. Tin Man asked him if he could try counting sheep and Lion replied that he can't because he's afraid of them. Dorothy felt sorry for him and invited him to join the group to see the Wizard then he sings about his problem being a sissy. While they're on the way to the Emerald City through the poppy field he, Dorothy and Toto are affected by the Wicked Witch of the West's spell they fall into a deep sleep, thankfully Glinda wakes them up with snow and Lion remarks unusual weather then they notice that Tin Man is rusted after crying and Dorothy unrusts him with his oil can, then they continue to walk to the city. They enter the Emerald City and they get a ride from Cabby but have to tidy up before they can see the Wizard. Lion gets permanents in his fur and red bow on top of his head. Then Lion sees the warning message in the sky that says "Surrender Dorothy." Then the citizens of Emerald City felt confused who Dorothy is then they go to see Wizard even Dorothy and her friends. When Dorothy told the guard that it's important to see the Wizard, and Lion explains that he's got a permanent just for the occasion but the guard wouldn't let them see them. Then they're told to wait outside and Lion sings that he will be king of the forest as Dorothy, Tin Man, and Scarecrow are pretending to be his faithful subjects. When they asked him questions about his courage he answers with unrhyming rhymes, then he gave them a courage speech however he is startled when the guard angrily announces that the Wizard says go away. Much to Dorothy's sadness he, Tin Man, and Scarecrow comforts her as she cries. Then the guard tearfully lets them in the entrance after listening to Dorothy's sad story. As they walk down the hallway the Lion felt nervous about seeing the Wizard and he wanted to wait for them outside he wipes his tears with his tail. He lets out a yelp and Scarecrow asked what happened and Lion replied somebody pulled my tail. Scarecrow tells him he did himself then he holds his friends's hands. The Wizard tells them to come forward and Lion fearfully begs them to tell him when it's over then they walk into the Wizard's chamber and Lion fearfully cries out that he want's to go home. Lion is last to be called by the Wizard but he is unable to explain his request and faints backwards into the floor. Dorothy was outraged at the Wizard for scaring him but is told to be silent. The Wizard promises to grant them this surprised Lion but he also told them to bring him the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick. Lion asked the Wizard wondering if she might kill them first but the Wizard yells out to leave which frightens Lion he runs down the hallway and jumped through the exit window. At the Haunted Forest they're on their way to the Witch's castle and Lion reads the sign and nods that he wanted to turn back but they wouldn't let him. Lion states that he does believe in spooks and he is watched by the Wicked Witch of the West and her Winged Monkeys. After the Winged Monkeys capture Dorothy and Toto. Lion and Tin Man put Scarecrow back together after the Winged Monkeys tore him apart. After Toto escaped from the Wicked Witch of the West he comes down to take them to Dorothy. They climbed up the rocky mountain Tin Man holds onto Lion's tail and he says that he hope his strength holds out. and Tin Man replied that he hopes his tail holds out. Lion starts to feel brave and determined to save Dorothy, then they disguise themselves as Winkie Guards and rescued Dorothy. Then they are cornered by Winkie Guards as Lion say's they're trapped like mice, rats. They tried to escape but they're surrounded by the guards again and they're at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West. Lion gets scared as the Witch sets Scarecrow's arm on fire until Dorothy douses the fire with water and it splashes the Witch's face and she melted. Dorothy is hailed by the Winkie Guard much to Lion's surprise. Then they came back to the Wizard's chamber with the Witch's broomstick. Then the Wizard told to come back tomorrow, Lion agrees with Timan when he told that he has plenty of time already but the wizard refuses to listen. When the Wizard was revealed and they outraged by his deception at first. The Wizard congratulates Lion for being brave, now the member of The Legion of Courage, and gives him a medal, Lion is overwhelmed by the honor and felt shy. At the Emerald City's square he is seen holding a rope among with Scarecrow and Tin Man, while Dorothy and the Wizard are in the hot-air balloon. But Toto runs to get the cat, Dorothy and the others tried to catch Toto. The Wizard flies away in the balloon much to Dorothy's sadness and Lion tells her to stay with them because they love her and didn't want her to go.Then Glinda arrived as Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man look on, Glinda says to Dorothy that she always has the power to come home. When Dorothy says goodbye to Lion and tells him that she's gonna miss him the way he used his holler for help before he found his courage and he replied he would never had found it if hadn't been for her. Lion among with Tin Man became advisors to Scarecrow. The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz 1990 animated television series Relationships Quotes :to fight Scarecrow and Tinman'' "Put em up!, put em up, which one of you first? I'll fight you together if you want. I'll fight with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed." :Toto " Well, I'll get you anyway peewee." Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Acquired Characters Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cowards Category:Characters with disabilities